


L'Amour et La Mort

by HeirOfTimeItself



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Unhappy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Main OC has some PTSD, Multiple Perspectives, Nonhuman OCs, Not Beta Read, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirOfTimeItself/pseuds/HeirOfTimeItself
Summary: Everything was taken from her- her home, her family, her memories. No one let her forget that she was different. One fateful day, a man would appear who would change her life- if she could learn to put her trust in another person again.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, dear readers, to my first Resident Evil fanfic. There will be some darker themes along the way, along with some violent scenes and *potentially* more sensual scenes. If that's not your cup of tea, this may not be the best story for you! If it is, I hope you enjoy the journey :) Warnings will be posted at the start of each chapter.
> 
> My work isn't beta read (as of now), so my apologies in advance for any typos!
> 
> Warnings: references to experimentation, main character is shot, no graphic descriptions

It all started 5 years ago.

  
I lived in a small mountain town, in the middle of nowhere in particular. There couldn’t have been more than 200 people who lived there. It was the kind of place where everyone knew everyone. I was never one to go searching for some kind of exciting adventure, so the uneventful lifestyle didn’t bother me. It gave me the chance to study whatever I wanted to, providing someone else knew about it or there were books at the library. I imagined one day I’d advance enough with my studies to be a doctor. With every day being more or less the same, I couldn’t have imagined anything else changing.

The one day year where things were a little different was my birthday. Despite our family not being the richest in town, my parents loved to organize small parties to celebrate every year. I was going to be 24 that year. I wasn’t one for lots of presents, I only wanted to have a nice day with family and friends.

That year was the year I didn’t get anything I wanted. That year was the year I woke up into a nightmare.

I thought it was eerily quiet when I got out of bed that morning. My parents planning an early-morning surprise, perhaps. I made my way out quietly, looking through all of the rooms to find my parents. Walking into the kitchen, I finally found them. I panicked as they seemed unconscious, but it was so much worse than that. Checking for a pulse, my own heart seemed to stop as I realized they didn’t have one. I ran out of the front door, my feet pounding on route to the doctor’s, when I heard a moaning sound coming from behind me, then all around me. I stood there shocked.

Everyone I knew had turned into the walking dead.

Their faces were pale, eyes lifeless while they dragged their feet to shamble forwards. They were all coming for me, and even worse, I saw my parents join them. Panic and tears began to overwhelm me, but my instinct for survival kicked in before I froze. Finding a gap I could run through, I sprinted as fast as I could. I screamed, hoping someone would hear me, but it seemed I was the only one still alive. Nothing stopped me as I raced out of town, through the forest, down the mountain itself. As I gasped for breath at the base of the mountain, I heard a strange whistle through the air, followed by the loudest explosion I’d never heard. The mountain seemed to shake, reverberating through my body as I finally processed what had just happened.

Home was gone. Forever.

\---

Though the experience played through my mind over and over, part of me still knew that I had to keep moving. I had to get to other people, try to figure out what might have happened. I walked through the forest for days, exhausting myself to the point that I could barely move before I slept. I couldn’t imagine how I looked.

Apparently someone thought I looked like a wild animal. I must have wandered into a hunter’s forest, and before I could make a sound to stop him, a loud _bang_ sounded through the trees. A bullet passed right through my heart as I cried out in pain and fear, falling to the ground. _This is how I die_ , I thought in despair. Then I realized in shock that my body was stitching itself back together. I literally felt tissues reconnecting and my heartbeat start up again. Sitting up, I pulled my shirt up to see the wound closing. I couldn’t even feel the pain of it anymore.

Hearing the hunter approach, I quickly rose to my feet and ran, adrenaline coursing through my body. Another gunshot sounded in the distance, but by then I was too far away for him to have any chance of reaching me.

A few days later, I made it to the city. Hiding in alleys, I ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. A fight broke out that I was forced into, and moments later I felt a knife stabbed into my gut. I realized in slight horror that the same thing was happening as before: though my blood stained my shirt, the wound had already closed itself. That was the moment I knew I _had_ been infected like everyone back home. Except where they died and came back to life, I couldn’t die at all.

I knew I had to keep a low profile and hide- I’d heard enough stories in the shadows about the government taking “unique” people and putting them through experiments, before giving them the choice of a quarantined life or molding them into one of their special agents.

I couldn’t let either of those be an option for me.

\---

I managed to make it by myself for a year before they took me in. The experiments they did on me lasted another year. Apparently they wanted to be as thorough as possible before they were morally obligated to release me. I often wondered if I’d really been taken in by my own government, or if I had been dragged off to some other country where I wasn’t a legal citizen, the way they treated me. I never saw faces, never heard names. Everything was a number. I was a number. I even forgot my own name. My family, friends, home, all my memories disappeared into the blankness.

When a couple of agents showed up to talk to me at the end of that year, they told me I had the choice to try making it through their recruitment program. If I made it, I’d become one of the government’s special agents. If I didn’t… I didn’t even want to think about that possibility. That’s when I heard my name for the first time in over a year. I barely recognized it as myself.

Violeta Summers.

The next year was spent putting me through their programs, supposedly teaching me everything there was to know about fighting what they called the Infected, weaponry, martial arts, as well as putting me through rigorous physical activities every day. The other trainees I was forced to work with tried to avoid me as much as possible. As I found out later, the only reason I had my own room was because there were rumors spreading like wildfire about me not being normal, not even a human being. I didn’t care what they thought of me at the start, but the longer I was forced through the program, the more the emptiness grew inside of me. I had nothing. I had no one. And I had no way out. I completed the program out of bitterness than anything else. At the end of every day I felt I recognized myself less and less. My dark hair had been shredded into a messy top by my own knife, and my pale face was haunted by my empty lilac-colored eyes. _They used to be blue_ , I thought. The only physical sign that showed I wasn’t normal. Night after night I tried to sleep, more and more memories returning to disturb my dreaming. I laid there and thought about all I’d lost.

And then I met him.


	2. Chapter 2: Dare I Trust Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vi meets a potential new friend, if she can bring herself to trust him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this chapter.

I had hidden myself away in a corner closet and broken down while everyone else was in some kind of end-of-training ceremony. I guess I hadn’t been as quiet as I’d thought. Holding my breath as footsteps approached, I shook as the sound stopped and the door handle was audibly turned. The door opened with a _click_ , and standing in front of me was a man I’d never seen before with intense green eyes and slightly long darkish-blond hair, left side framing his pale face, the right side sweeping forward to slightly cover his eye. The way he was dressed, casual formal, along with some note cards that were sticking out of a pocket, made it look as though he might have just come from a meeting or presentation. Maybe even that event held for the recruits’ last day. I couldn’t say anything as I stayed seated on the floor, utterly captivated by him. He said nothing, just held out a hand. I shakily accepted it, and he pulled me up, not letting go as he led me out of my hiding spot and down the hallway. Part of me was panicked, wanting to pull my hand out of his and run in the other direction, but something else kept me there with him. We walked out of the building where the recruits were kept and trained, crossing an area that looked like a small park of sorts. The fresh air and scent of grass mesmerized me as my feet seemed to move by themselves. Eventually we reached a gate where the man opened a keypad to punch in a code. With the gate swinging open, he led me into what looked like an apartment complex and up a set of stairs, where he unlocked what I assumed to be the door to his apartment. Leading me in gently, he had me sit in a chair next to a table in what seemed to be a living/bedroom before he let go of my hand. He kneeled in front of me and said just two words.

“It’s alright.”

I stared into those intense green eyes as the tears began to form in my own. Did he even know what he’d just said to me? Could he have known that was something I hadn’t heard in years, not even from myself?

Could he actually be a friend? The word seemed haunting and impossible.

My tears finally started to fall. “Hey,” he said in a calm, soothing baritone voice. “What’s your name?” he prompted, keeping my eyes on his.

Another memory came back to me in that moment. “Vi,” I responded. “My friends used to call me Vi.” I started to curl in on myself. “Everyone here just calls me Violeta, if they actually use my name,” I continued, my bitterness concealed by my emptiness.

He tentatively put his hand over my own again, and when I didn’t flinch away, he kept it there. “I’m Leon. It’s nice to meet you, Vi.”

Suddenly it dawned upon me who he was, how much of an idiot I was not to recognize him. “Leon? As in… Leon S. Kennedy, Leon?” It felt like forever since I’d seen an image of him from years ago. I should’ve been able to recognize him from his distinctive hairstyle, if nothing else.

He smiled, finding my reaction humorous. “Leon, as in Leon S. Kennedy.” He rose his eyebrows a bit. “Am I that famous among the trainees?”

I tried to regain my composure, though a blush threatened to cover my face. “Well, we did have to read the Kennedy Report when we were learning about Las Plagas. And, well,” I continued, my blush winning over my control, “you are kind of a bit of a legend,” I finished, looking to the side embarrassed. I wasn’t about to say that he was definitely talked about most by all the other women. That even I at some points had wondered at this man who seemed to have no imperfections.

Leon gave a short laugh. “Is that so? Well,” he switched subjects, “the training for the new recruits ended today, right? You should be celebrating. Unless hiding in a closet is your way of celebrating,” he joked, trying to lighten my mood, I guessed.

His humor was lost on me. “It doesn’t matter, I’m never going to get to leave this place anyways,” I answered sullenly. “Even if I’m accepted into the DSO and they send me out into the field, I’m going to be stuck here the rest of my life.” I sighed and looked towards the window. “Is it really so much to want a normal life? Even just have a friend or two to make life less miserable. Being… what I am… people don’t want to even be in the same room as me.” A single, humorless puff of a laugh escaped my lips. “You’d think I was one of those Infected.” As my thoughts spilled out of me, I wondered at the fact that I was pouring out all of my unspoken words to a stranger. I couldn’t help but to turn back to his face, his expression one I couldn’t read. Concern? Pity? God, please not disdain.

“You look a lot prettier than any Infected I’ve ever met,” he said smoothly, making me smile despite my misery. I actually started to believe he really might care about me. At least see me as a person. “You’re not alone, you know.” My smile turned back into a frown, unsure of what he was going to say. “I don’t know what those legends of yours say about me, but I didn’t join the DSO by choice. I had to because I was trying to protect someone.” He bitterly looked away from my surprised expression. I hadn’t heard that before, never would’ve guessed that was why he was here working for the government. “We might not have gotten here by choice,” he went on, a painful memory flashing across his eyes, “but we do have the choice of where to go from here.” He removed his hand at last. “You had a choice to go into training, right?” I nodded. “Why did you?”

His eyes searched mine, and I realized I’d never thought about that answer. I always thought I hadn’t had a choice. “I wanted to be a doctor,” I remembered. “I wanted to help people.” My eyes widened when I realized I said that out loud. “Somehow I knew the only way I was going to be able to help people would be to train for the DSO.”

Leon nodded in understanding, finally moving his hand off of mine. “So, are you going to sit here and worry about what might be, or are you going to go out there and help people?” he asked rhetorically. “That’s your choice.”

If that was how he presented at the ceremony, I almost felt bad not attending. Almost. He was right. I knew he was right. It’d been so long since I’d thought of home, and I remembered the pain that tore apart my heart as I ran, knowing there was nothing I could do but run. Wishing there was something I could do besides run. “I guess you’re right.” I gave a small smile. “Sulking isn’t going to help anyone. Thanks, Leon.”

He got up and patted the top of my head, messing up my hair even more than it already was. “I think that calls for a little celebration after all,” he responded, walking over to the mini-kitchen he had. He returned with a bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other. “Hope you’re alright with Scotch, that’s all I’ve got here.” Leon poured two small glasses, though I noted the one he had was a little fuller than mine.

“Um, is this a good time to bring up that I’ve never had a drink before?” I asked, sheepishly, standing at last.

He raised his eyebrows. “You’re old enough, right?”

“27,” I replied. “But thanks for thinking I look young enough to be a teenager, I guess.”

“Anytime. It looks like the only problem is you’ve missed 6 years of being able to drink,” he said with a slight smirk. He raised his glass slightly. “To going out into the world.”

I raised mine a bit too, and watched as he downed the liquid. I had yet to try mine before he’d finished, and was suddenly flustered when he looked at me. Tipping the glass up, my eyes widened as the strong alcohol taste quickly overwhelmed my taste buds, and not in the best way. Scared to seem rude if I didn’t finish it, I tried drinking the rest of mine as well. My eyes watered a little bit at the intensity of the drink and I coughed as I set the glass down on the table.

“I guess that might’ve been a bit strong for you,” he commented, seeming concerned but a little amused at the same time.

“I’m fine,” I coughed out. “Although, everyone is seeming a little… buzzy. Is that normal?” I wondered out loud. _Shit._ I didn’t even think about how fast my system processes everything. Of all the things those damned scientists _didn’t_ do a test on. The alcohol probably wouldn’t have gotten to me so fast but… My head started to spin.

Leon led me over to the couch, surprise evident on his face. “You should sit down.” He initially tried to help me sit, but my body wasn’t strong enough to do any more than lay down.

“I think… my body doesn’t do so well… with…” I didn’t finish my sentence as I collapsed on the couch, falling into unconsciousness.

\---

When my eyes fluttered open, I thought that I was out for hours, but it turned out to be no more than two minutes. I guess my system really did process everything quickly. To my own amazement, I laughed. With anyone else, it would’ve looked like he spiked my drink. The situation was so ridiculous, I couldn’t hold myself back. It was the first time I’d laughed in I didn’t know how many years. “I’m sorry,” I apologized, noting his concerned expression. “It’s just, I can only imagine how that would’ve looked to anyone else.” I sniffed, getting myself back under control. “With my… well, condition… I tend to process things faster. I didn’t even think about alcohol.”

Leon gave what seemed like a relieved half-smile. “Looks like I’m going to be drinking alone, then,” he commented. I answered with an embarrassed smile, before I looked up at the clock again. It was getting pretty late. My expression dropped, which Leon noticed instantly. “Vi?”

I shook my head and stood. “It’s nothing, just it’s late and I should go back.” My mind started playing through what my future was going to look like. I’d go back to my isolated room, lay in bed thinking of how wonderful Leon had been, before reminding myself that the likelihood I’d ever see him again outside of a mission was nil. I held back a sigh. Nothing so good could possibly last.

He stood quickly, pulling a hand on my shoulder, his touch shocking me out of my thoughts. “Stay here tonight.”

My eyes widened at his request. “I… I really shouldn’t, I mean, it wouldn’t be right, people would be looking for me, and-“ I rattled off as many excuses as I could before Leon quieted me with a finger over my lips.

“It’s okay. You’d just be sleeping here one night. You can get everything sorted out in the morning when you get your test results. Vi,” he warned as I tried to interrupt him. “Take it as an order from a higher-up.” His eyes shone with mischievous humor. “If it makes you feel better, you can stay on the couch.”

I knew there was no getting out of the situation. “It would make me feel better,” I grumbled under my breath, looking to the side in discontent. I just wished my emotions would sort themselves out. Half of me seemed thrilled not to have to spend a night alone in that dingy cell of a room, the other was terrified that I was putting my trust in this man so quickly.

“Hey,” Leon said, tilting my chin up with a finger, giving me a small smile. “Everything’s gonna work out fine.”

I wanted to believe him. More than anything I wanted to believe him. But as my head nodded, my heart seemed to shake. After he put together the couch as a makeshift bed and I finally closed my eyes to sleep, my mind seemed too tired to worry any more than it already had, and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: A new beginning for Vi?

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: A certain someone is introduced into Vi's life.


End file.
